


Zeus Route

by AlAngel



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, one of Hercules agents is being an ass, so nothing unusual there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Zeus is the head of Mount Olympus. He is sharp, but often short tempered. Especially ever since his wife Hera disappeared. The MC has been rising through the ranks of H.E.R.A. ready to jump at a chance to impress the gods and get field agent status. But is this new assignment really the chance she had been waiting for or will her own strongwill have to give under Zeus' own schedule?(A/N): People on discorde were talking about a Zeus route and how it’s mythological canon that he’s pretty much a giant asshole. Especially as a husband. So I decided to write something, you know a Mythology Fix-It/Lovestruck fanfiction.





	1. A different job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC is about to decide on which missions she wants to work on when a very rude agent interrupts her meeting with Alex Cyprin. As it turned out they have another option for the MC: Represent the department at an annular meeting between all departments and the top tier gods. Will she accept?

Title: Zeus Route – Chapter 1 A different mission  
Characters: eventually Zeus x MC, Alex Cyprin, unnamed agent  
Fandom: Lovestruck – Astoria: Fate’s Kiss  
Word Count: ~1k  
Warnings: one of Hercules agents is being an ass, so nothing unusual there  
Summary: The MC is about to decide on which missions she wants to work on when a very rude agent interrupts her meeting with Alex Cyprin. As it turned out they have another option for the MC: Represent the department at an annular meeting between all departments and the top tier gods. Will she accept?  
(A/N): People on discorde were talking about a Zeus route and how it’s mythological canon that he’s pretty much a giant asshole. Especially as a husband. So I decided to write something, you know a Mythology Fix-It (because I don’ have exams in two weeks and totally shouldn’t be studying instead of plotting a multi chapter fanfic.)  
...

Alex Cyprin was looking at you expectantly. They had just presented you with options for your next case and waited for you to decide on one. They all sounded like a decent challenge, but somehow none felt quite right. You didn’t want to voice it, afraid to sound silly, but there was a sudden feeling in the back of your mind that you were supposed to be somewhere else. That something or someone needed you more.  
“I present you with top notch cases and you hesitate” Alex smiled, a cheerful yet confused glee in their eyes “That’s not like you. Care to share with the class what’s up with you, (y/n)?”  
You were about to answer when someone knocked on the office door quite insistently. Both your eyes flew over as someone stepped in without Alex giving their permission for them enter. It turned out the intruder was an agent, you immediately recognized the suit, badge and uptight attitude. One of the agents working close with Hercules then.  
“How can I help you?” Alex smiled politely and you admired them for their immaculate business attitude even faced with such rudeness. They totally outranked the agent now striding into the office as if it was theirs, but Alex had always been firm yet fair. Maybe it was a gentler side they got from their mother shining through. No matter how rude their counterpart was, Alex was above getting into a petty argument about ranks. It was something you admired about them, even when called for they didn’t pull ranks unless necessary, they treated people like their equals.  
“Hades insists someone from your division should be present for the yearly inspection” The agent pulled a face “Something about an inclusion of all divisions to increase the efficiency in finding…”  
“Ah yes” Alex interrupted the agent with a polite smile “I believe I received a message about this. I am to name our representative.”  
The agent was obviously put out by being interrupted, but you couldn’t suppress a small smile. It was just subtly nudge, far from the rude behaviour he himself displayed so far, but Alex still reminded him who was in charge here. Their face shifted into contemplating thinking for a moment, before a joyful glee returned and to your surprise they turned to face you.  
“How about you, agent (y/l/n)?” They asked “You up for some upstairs note taking? Nothing exciting just efficient paperwork and shaking some hands. How does that sound for a new task?”  
Honestly you didn’t need to think twice about it. The prospect of finally getting a shot of working upstairs, seeing Olympus for yourself and maybe even being seen by someone higher up was everything you worked for. There was a small tug in your chest, something making this mission different from the ones Alex had offered you before. This one did feel right.  
“Shouldn’t you send a real agent?” The distaste for the prospect of having to work with you was evident in the agent’s voice. He didn’t even try to conceal it. Before you could jump to your own defence however Alex’s face shifted into a different kind of smile. This one was sharper, polite enough, but with a sharp edge. If there was one thing they did not stand for than it was others looking down at their people.  
“(y/n) (y/l/n) has my absolute trust on this. Should she choose to accept I have no doubt she will be an enrichment and delight to work with.”  
You flushed a little at all the praise. Meanwhile your mind was already made up and while you appreciated Alex’s support you also didn’t want to hide behind your boss. If you wanted to make your way to a full field agent you would do so through your own strength. Some battles were fought in the field, but some also needed to be fought through polite smiles and firm words inside the office walls.  
“I will gladly accept” You threw the agent a quick challenging look before smiling towards Alex “Thank you for trusting me on this, boss”  
“It’s settled then” Alex said, firmly leaving no more room for further argument “Agent (y/l/n) will meet all the other department representative in the morning for the trip upstairs.”  
Their words were a clear dismissal and the rude agent was at least smart enough to pick up on that. He nodded his professional agreement though they still looked like they’d bitten into an extra sour lemon before hastily leaving the office.  
Once the door closed you and Alex just looked at each other for a moment before a wide grin spread across your face. This was everything you hoped for! This was your shot at getting ahead. Not by risking your neck but by doing exactly what you trained to do and what you were good at, handling the godly affairs between Olympus and Earth.  
“I take it this was what you hoped for?” Alex smiled at your obvious and maybe only slightly unprofessional enthusiasm. But who could blame you? There was excitement forming at the bottom of your stomach, a tingling sensation of excitement that you couldn’t help but let out in a grin. Alex was your friend as well as your boss, they knew exactly how much you hoped for a chance like this.  
So you nodded eagerly. “Thank you. Really thank you for this chance.”  
“You deserve it. I thought of you when I first got the message. Don’t ask why I put of asking you.” They seemed thoughtful for a moment “I couldn’t think of anyone else to do this actually. Not a single other name came to mind. I guess it must be fate, your chance to prove yourself.”  
“Fate?” You looked at them with doubtful amusement.  
“It works in mysterious ways.” Alex mused, sharing your amusement “Maybe Olympus is exactly where you need to be. Following your mothers’ footsteps and considering the great work you do for this department every day, I can’t think of a better place for you. You deserve to prove who you are.  
Now go, you’ll probably have to pull an all-nighter to catch up with all the numbers. Annular reports are no cake walk.”  
“Aye, boss”


	2. Welcome to Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC takes the elevator upstairs with several other agents. Upon meeting her personal welcome party however there settles an uneasy feeling in her guts. Would the gods really give her a shot to prove herself?

Title: Zeus Route – Chapter 2 Welcome to Olympus  
Characters: eventually Zeus x MC, unnamed agent, Persephone  
Fandom: Lovestruck – Astoria: Fate’s Kiss  
Word Count: ~950  
Warnings: none  
Summary: The MC takes the elevator upstairs with several other agents. Upon meeting her personal welcome party however there settles an uneasy feeling in her guts. Would the gods really give her a shot to prove herself?

…

The elevator was making almost no sound as it quietly moved up. You could only feel the usual tingly sensation of upwards motion mixed with the very different yet still also tingly sensation of your nerves. You straightened your shoulders a little, trying to make yourself just a fraction taller. Not that anyone would pay you much attention, yet you still felt like you should stand up straight.  
The people around you wore all similar dark business suits, holding folders with key notes and annular numbers. You felt just a bit like the odd one out in your dark blue blazer and the white blouse. No one had informed you about a specific dark dress code, so you just hoped it was a coincidence. In the end it was almost laughable how much all of you looked like you all were off to just any usual company meeting. But this was far from usual, you reminded yourself, this was after all H.E.R.A.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened as quietly as the whole thing had moved. For a moment you couldn’t move. All you could do was take in the beauty that was mount Olympus. Everything seemed brighter than on earth, lighter and sunnier. Even the air smelled differently, more flowery. The architecture was beautiful too, the long corridor leading away from the elevator was marked left and right by pillars built in exact replicates of what you knew from pictures of Greek temples. The atmosphere held all the charm of the times long gone that only legends spoke of. It felt almost surreal to enter this place of beauty and ancient charm through something as cold and modern as an elevator.  
“Move it, would you?” Someone suddenly rather rudely interrupted your assessment. They didn’t even wait for your reply or reaction, they just shoved past you, shoulders slamming into yours. You pulled a face at their rude behaviour, but didn’t comment further. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to provoke a scene just before a large meeting. Some people were already tense as it was, you noticed. However you decided to not dwell on that observation as well, afraid to get lost in your own thoughts again.  
Since you had been already pulled out of your thoughts you stepped out of the elevator. Too focused on the new sensation and the architecture of the place you had failed to notice a young woman in a flowery dress. Her green eyes immediately met yours and her smile was one of the brightest you had ever seen.  
“I bet you are agent (y/l/n)!” She walked up to you. You couldn’t help but return her warm smile. You had no idea who she was, but her smile was contagious and her steps light.  
“I am” You confirmed with a friendly nod.  
“I’m Persephone. My uncle told me you would join us for the first time this year and to make sure you’d find your way around Olympus.”  
“That’s very kind of you”  
“Believe me, it’s mostly for selfish reasons” She leaned in to whisper as if revealing a big secret “As much as I love being uncle’s assistant I hate how some gods can drag on and on. Seriously some of them really have no idea how pre-meeting small talk works! Getting to know new agents sent up is way more fun.” She frowned “Though I have to admit some of your co-workers are just as stiff and old-fashioned.”  
Persephone was chatting animatedly. She reminded you in a way of your best friend May. Both were easy to excite and you bet there was never a boring moment around either.  
“Have you met many H.E.R.A agents?” You asked as the two of you made your way through the corridor.  
“Met? Tons. Talked to for more than a stiff introduction and directions to meeting rooms? Mew, not so many.” Persephone shrugged “Sometimes I feel like we all forgot what H.E.R.A. was supposed to be about? Or it’s just me who thinks human and godly relations should be more than stiff business meetings?”  
You studied her face as she kept talking animatedly. You only just met her but you already decided you liked the young goddess. She was so youthful and bright, but you could clearly see a feisty spark in her eyes.  
“At least you didn’t come in an all-black outfit. See? That’s why I like to handle the pickup job for the new people. I get a front row glimpse and get to decide first hand if you’re fit to work an ‘upstairs job’ as you call it.”  
Her last comment was delivered just as sweetly as the rest of her animated speech, but it made you swallow. So this was like a first test? What if Persephone didn’t like you? Would they send you back before you even had the chance to prove yourself in the actual meeting?  
You had pulled an all-nighter to prepare, since just as your boss, Alex, had promised you there had been more numbers and reports to scan than any sane human should process in one night. But you managed. Because that was what you did best, handle things and no matter how difficult you would always find a way to come out on top. Last night that way had been coffee and loud rock music to keep you from dosing off. It got the job done and you were proud of your fast work.  
Should that really have been for nothing?


	3. The gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Persephone and MC get to the meeting, with MC getting a good grip on her initial nerves. Is it her time to shine or will a small slip up in Zeus’ looming presence ruin her chances for a good impression for ever?

Title: Zeus Route – Chapter 3 The gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus  
Characters: eventually Zeus x MC, Persephone, Zeus, pretty much all gods  
Fandom: Lovestruck – Astoria: Fate’s Kiss  
Word Count: ~1.1k  
Warnings: none really, small hint of Zeus’ arrogant personality  
Summary: Persephone and MC get to the meeting, with MC getting a good grip on her initial nerves. Is it her time to shine or will a small slip up in Zeus’ looming presence ruin her chances for a good impression for ever?  
…

“You look nervous” Persephone observed as her green eyes studied you intently. Despite her curious and eager eyes you managed to calm the sudden burst of nerves. You had been working for H.E.R.A. ever since you were old enough to sign up. This was your calling. And even if she wasn’t around to see it you deep down knew your mother would be proud. You got this.  
“I’m fine” And you finally believed it. Cyprin had chosen you, both because they too trusted in your abilities and because they believed you deserved this chance to prove your potential. Your lips curved upwards and a smile came naturally - Maybe it was something about Persephone and her sunny personality or it was just you switching into kickass recovery agent mode.  
“You can be both fine and nervous” Persephone giggled, though she seemed pleased to see you relax. It was that moment that you quietly decided that she was way too sweet to be some harsh test for new agents. Though she was a true goddess – powerful and naturally at easy up here – she was also immensely kind and more likely to give a friendly new face a hug than a hard time.  
You felt suddenly very glad to have been given the chance to meet her. With that thought the two of you crossed the last few steps towards a large double door. Expectantly you turned towards your companion. Time to represent the recovery division then. But before you could thank Persephone for picking you up and accompanying you, she spoke up.  
“Don’t worry too much. Something tells me you will do great in there.” Persephone put a warm hand on your shoulder and leaned in to whisper conspiratorial “Plus Uncle runs the meeting and he’s nice as long as you did your homework and play by the rules. Dad – who’s the real family hot head – just sits there and looks broody.”

You took one of the last remaining places among the other agents. The large room was circular and from your position you could see most of the thrones if you turned your head a little. They were all placed along the round walls, facing inwards so each god could face the others directly. The thrones were also placed higher, making the gods and goddess sit above the square table that had been placed for the present H.E.R.A. representatives.  
For a brief moment you felt your nerves return as you looked around the room. All thrones were occupied – well almost. This was a high priority meeting then. As you heard from colleagues who were actual active field agents, working directly under some gods orders, they rarely all met. Too many family disputes, you heard, too much tension even between the three major deities Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.  
And honestly you could feel that tension. It was present in the air, making the usually flowery scent you came to like about the place, when you first stepped out of the elevator thick and too sweet. Everyone else at the table however seemed to ignore it and so you did your best to do so too.  
Persephone had entered the room with you. Feeling all the uneasy tension in the air you wanted to look around the smaller deities, standing in between the thrones close to whoever they felt most comfortable or aligned with. You wanted to make eye contact with a familiar face, mostly to meet her eyes and share another moment of comfortable companionship. However you didn’t let yourself give in to the instinct. Instead of shying away and seeking comfort in familiarity you let your curiosity get the better of you and you studied the other present gods.  
You recognised them mostly by their classical attributes well-known from mythology and therefore studied by every H.E.R.A. agent during basic training. Despite the close relationship your agency was to share with the gods and goddess of mount Olympus you didn’t actually see much of them. Sure, you weren’t a field agent yet, but even field agents didn’t see much of the inhabitants of Olympus. Cyprin got a lot of phone calls, but even as a division boss they didn’t have anyone on direct speed dial (not counting their mother). The deities stayed up here and H.E.R.A. personal, godly monsters and other demi-god sticked to the earthly domain. For a moment you considered why there was even a need for relations management with those so different and mostly exclusive worlds.  
Before you could be pulled too far into your thoughts however one of the gods stood up from his throne. His smile, as he looked over the room from one god to the other, was brilliant though in a way also predatory. You didn’t fail to notice how he not once looked at the agents gathered at the centre of the room.  
Despite his obvious ignorance of your presence everyone at your table rose. It felt like a flashback to high school when everyone got up to greet the head master at the assembly. You followed suit quickly, however definitely behind everyone else. It immediately earned you a very sharp glance from the dark-skinned gods piercing blue eyes.  
Your heart skipped a beat at meeting those eyes. Something inside you wanted to flush under the pressure of having a top tier god’s full attention on you. However another part of you didn’t want to bulge. You did get up after all.  
His gaze was on you for just a moment longer before he must have decided you weren’t worth his attention. He instead took a step forward, full attention of the whole room on him. Something he didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary he seemed to quite enjoy it. The tension in the air reflected the eerie silence in a mix of the raw, holdback aura powers. You had seen demi-gods and godly monsters use their auras before, but they would all be put to shame next to the strong and effortless power of a full god. A part of you was curious to see that kind of power in person, while another chided you even for the thought reminding you how close power and danger were intertwined. And so you stood watchful waiting for Zeus to finally open the meeting.


End file.
